


Notice

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom fails to notice certain things about Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Locking him in the cupboard was inexcusable, Dominic felt. Even if he *had* forgotten what type of Haagen Daas ice cream Billy preferred. He had still shown effort. He had gone above and beyond the call of friendship in getting the bloody confection in the first place. Of course when Billy finally let him out they had had a good laugh about it all but inside Dom was steadily plotting on revenge. Billy always seemed to gain the upper hand in making a fool of him. The Scott possessed nothing short of an innate talent, Dom felt. Well, that morning would be different. It was time for the Scott to get a little taste of humility, Dom decided.

Checking the camera to make sure the flash was working properly, Dominic tucked it into his pocket and stepped into the hallway. He could hear the torrents of water falling in the bathroom, as he moved closer to the door. Knowing that Billy would be in the midst of his shower and completely unaware brought a smile to his face. Dominic could almost see Billy’s look of horror as he burst inside and snapped off several pictures of naked, wet Boyd. Of course, after that he’d make a daringly quick escape to the photo shop but that was just a minor detail. Billy would plead for the photos, the negatives for months to come and then Dom would have the upper hand.

As his fingers curled around the doorknob, he was thankful for drunken Orli and his clumsiness. The drunken bugger had locked himself in during a wild night. Panicking he had destroyed the doorknob with a plunger and the door had never locked properly ever since.

With the stealth of a cocky Brit who’d seen too many espionage films, Dom slowly edged the door open, heat and steam seeping out to caress his face. He had to blink then focus as the obscuring mist took his sight. He could just barely see Billy’s outline in the shower stall. As he stepped quietly into the bathroom he withdrew his camera from his pocket. It was payback time for William most decidedly. Wrapping his finger around the camera, placing his index finger upon the shutter trigger, Dom was just about to take a step forward. That step would bring him close enough to open the stall door so that he could get his expose, his exclusive and blackmail. As Dominic’s eyes viewed a clearer scene through the shower mist- that step was never taken.

It was definitely Billy in the shower, definitely the right height, proportions but something was wrong in the outline…not wrong as in not right, Dom thought but with the head tilted back just slightly, one arm clearly low ending in a fist around a curious arch. Dom nearly choked at the just the mere contemplation of the idea when he heard a confirming moan slip through the droning octave of the shower roar. Billy was most definitely *enjoying* his shower.

Dominic froze as his eyes fixed upon the moving shapes of Billy’s arm and his *other* protrusion. He had seen glimpses of naked Boyd before, but they had been fleeting. If anything Dom considered himself discreet. Not at all the type to hit on his best mate, even if he was definitely cute, definitely hot in a kilt and…definitely a Queen of quick punishment. Wrestling with the morality of the act he was about to execute was definitely the last thing on Dominic’s mind as Billy moaned again, longer and ending with a extended sort of vowel sound. The entire spectacle was beginning to get to him, beginning to seep into his clothes and skin just as surely as the heated steam. Dominic stood stock still, watching…knowing that he had a task but forgetting what it was in lieu of sounds, sights and questions he hadn’t quite pondered before.

Perhaps a minute passed before Dom realized his heart was pounding fiercely, that his clothes were starting to feel a bit clammy and that his cock was definitely pressing rigid against his jeans. His fingers around the camera had become just slightly slick with perspiration and it occurred to him that any moment it could slip to the floor in a crash.

“Ah…Oh yeah! Good...”

Words…Dom could take sounds but definitely not words, even onomatopoeic ones were starting to get to him. His cock was practically demanding release, attention, affection he would never receive from the arrogant Boyd. Suppressing a groan of his own, Dom squeezed his eyes shut from silhouettes of stroking. Deciding that once the pictures were developed he could downright memorize every curve and hollow, every sinewy and lengthy muscle if chose. Dom took a breath and steeled himself. The step that wasn’t taken before came into being as Dom reached for the shower door and raised the camera. He swung it wide prepared to steal his first image and froze.

If he had been stifled, delayed by a silhouette, Dom was practically paralyzed at the clear vision with shoulders so flushed and deep pink…lips trembling, pouting in a deeper shade of pink from the bruising of teeth…Billy’s cock, the deepest shade of pink…no vermilion, thick and heavy in Billy’s tight fist. Time froze as Dom realized a thousand pictures wouldn’t be enough.

Time started anew as the sting and burn of a slap to the face forced Dominic out of his trance.

"You peeping fucker!" Billy shrieked.

In his shock, Dominic heard the camera smash upon the floor before he realized that it was no longer in his grasp. Clutching his aching cheek, Dom was too stunned to react when two hands found their way around the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside the shower stall.

“Wait. Bill. Sorry,” Dom couldn’t get the words out as the shower spray pelted him anew. He closed his eyes against the steam and water as he sought to calm his ragged nerved. Dominic raised his hands up to get Billy to let him go, but as he was shoved back into the tiled wall, Dom lowered them. “Was a fucking joke, mate!”

“Funny, I’m not laughing Monaghan.”

Squinting under the shower spray, Dom could see that Billy wasn’t. He wasn’t frowning either, but the two arms that barred him from moving were definitely serious. “Bill, I was just-.”

Billy leaned forward putting his all of his weight against Dom. “Interrupting my shower, my morning massage for a bit of a wee laugh were you?”

Unable to think of an appropriate confession with wet Billy pressed up against him, Dom’s eyes opened wide when he realized what else was pressing him—against his belly to be exact.

Like a predator sensing weakness, Billy came nose to nose with his speechless friend. “Right then, Dom…since you chose to be humorous this morn, I have a joke for you.”

“Eh?” Dominic’s hands were on the move, despite any awareness from him. They had risen just slightly, secretly trying to touch the wet flesh of Billy’s waist. When he realized what they had almost done, he swiftly moved them back to his sides.

With a wide mischievous grin, Billy spoke. “You’re going to give me my morning massage.”

There was no way that Billy had just said what Dom thought he had. Billy was a player in both the male *and* the female arenas. Of course Billy always played. Sometimes Dom played with him, but a cramped shower stall was no field of games. Blinking back his disbelief “What, eh Billy you know I don’t do that with my mates. We work together and-.”

“I’m not asking, Dom.” Stepping back and releasing Dom from his hold, Billy brushed a wet, blonde lock from his brow. “Besides I saw you when you first came in and I doubt if you can formulate a reason for staring at me so long. So lets skip the formalities.” Reaching over to wall shelf, Billy grasped two items, one round and the other cylindrical. Thrusting them into Dominic’s chest, Billy commanded, “Here’s the soap and here is the sponge.”

Billy had already turned around when Dominic thought to look down at the items in his hand. “Liquid soap?”

“Now.”

Any thoughts Dominic had of not complying, of dumping the soap over Billy’s head dissolved at the sight of slender hips, droplets of water running down a white back, into the perfect ass: smooth, slender with just the cutest curve, tight… If he left, it would be out of his vision and Dom didn’t want that. At least with the sponge he could possibly touch it, steal into the tight crease and-.

Billy coughed.

Understanding his cue, Dom didn’t stop to think of how awkward he felt standing in the shower fully clothed. Instead he tilted the bottle over the sponge and set it aside. Placed that sponge on Billy’s shoulders and began with light circular motions. Rapt with attention, memorizing freckles that he didn’t even know Billy had, Dom moved the sudsy sponge over Billy’s neck, the breath of Billy’s back, downward but stopping himself when he found the sponge nearing too close to the curve of Billy’s arse. How he wished it were his throbbing cock instead of the sponge pressing against rose alabaster skin. Raising his treacherous hand and sponge to Billy’s side, he chose to focus on the Scott’s arms instead.

When Billy raised his arms, Dom raised his: one to hold Billy’s side while he leaned forward to rub soap into the pits with the other. The soap had a vanilla and spice scent and mingled with Billy’s scent, Billy’s closeness; the two were wrecking havoc on his senses. He slipped just slightly ahead and his cock got a taste of just what it would be like if Billy’s arse embraced it. Before he could think to apologize, his evil, evil fingers wrapped around Billy’s stomach, and his hips joined in the mutiny as well. Dom figured he might as well go along with their wicked notions as he buried his face into his friend’s shoulder and exhaled.

Billy did nothing to stop him as Dom moved the sponge to Billy’s chest, lathering nipples, pressing hard against tight nubs. There was a sound that was definitely not water-related. In fact it sound like a purr. Dom looked up and saw that Billy’s head was again tilted upwards, eyes closed, that mouth open and that hand…moving in slow, lazy strokes along Billy’s cock. Dom focused on every tight-fisted pump, wishing it was his hand. Billy seemed to like what Dom was doing--the close gyrating of Dom’s cock against his arse, the slow oscillation of the sponge across his chest. Dom wondered what else Billy would like as he dared to lower the sponge down across Billy’s stomach. He kept a keen eye on Billy's features as he ventured the soapy, soft sponge down to the wet curls of Billy's balls. With slow caresses and just a hint of pressure to the full sac, Dom watched as Billy squirmed for more. He was just about to move the sponge to Billy's cock when the Scott in his arms stirred.

Swatting the sponge away from Dom’s grasp, Billy grasped hold of Dom’s hand and moved it into his groin. His shaking hand covered Dominic's in an frantic effort to guide.

As his fingers brushed against the heated length of Billy’s arousal, Dominic gasped. It was one thing to admire the Scott’s wondrously thick organ; it was another to hold its weight, to close his fingers around the satiny flesh, his thumb against the head. It was more than a bit overwhelming.

“Ahhh,” Billy sighed placing his hand over Dom’s nervous one, moving it gently to Boyd rhythm. “… Just your hands to massage,” Billy panted as he twisted sideways in Dominic’s hold. A grin blossomed on his face as he gave Dom just a bit guidance. Rise and fall, twist and squeeze. Then Billy let off, using his hands to cling to Dom’s waist. He leaned back against the tile wall and let Dom take over. “You have such nice hands. I like your hands, Dom…”

The complement nearly slipped past him as Dom worked his soap-slick grasp in fluid Boyd rhythm, something like locomotion. He didn’t dare stop to guess at implications, at possibilities, choosing instead to focus on the undulating, needy being of Billy. It was like rich coal added to the bellows of his blood. Dom worked harder, breathed harder as he supported Billy. Both men were radiating, water misting about them. And the sudden idea of what Billy would be like in bed nearly tripped him up. Dom knitted his brow not wanting to miss a stroke. Breathed into the line of Billy’s neck, where the sponge had massaged in the scent of warm vanilla sugar. “Billy…fucking hot… Want you…”

Grimacing through his pleasure as his hips thrust against Dom’s hand, Billy shuddered, “Want you too.” Billy raised his arm and fisted his fingers in Dom’s scalp while bracing himself.

He should have been pleased or gloating even at Billy’s confession. Dom would have been if his focus weren’t wholly attuned to the body next to his. Billy was absolutely mesmerizing in the throes of passion. Dom feared what the Scott would look like when his orgasm came. The beauty of it would probably, most-likely wipe his mind clean. He’d probably have to learn everything anew, starting with how to walk. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted-.”

Billy pulled Dom close, burying his face into the stubble at Dom’s neck. Hot breaths and words, Billy planted along the underside of Dom’s chin. “I do…I assure yeh.”

Responsive, wet Billy hit Dom as if the shower spray had suddenly gone cold for an instance. Releasing his hold on Billy’s cock, Dominic had to have both arms around him. Desire raged, and he had to taste, kiss, and bind Billy to him. Finding Billy’s lips through a veil of droplets, Dom stole inside, tasted mint and Billy’s sigh. His legs trembled and he had to press Billy up against the shower wall as Billy returned coiling swipes, caressing lashes. Billy’s hands had found their way underneath his shirt, raking biting trails along his spine. So intense, Dom could barely maintain the ferocity. He had to break off as he felt a yearning cry stir in him. “Want to taste you, touch you, fuck you…”

Billy moaned at Dom’s words, pressing his groin into the wet and denim of Dom’s erection. His fingers behind Dom’s back slide down into the waist of the jeans. One finger in particular was boldly, pressing down the crack of Dom’s arse. “Mmm…fuck you first,” Billy snarled as he nipped Dom on the nose.

Reminded of how pushy Billy was, Dom recalled his earlier mission, which was to bring a little humility to a certain Mr. William Boyd. The Scott was already unraveling fast before him, already breathing hoarse against the wetness of his skin. Slipping his hand between them, Dom was determined that Billy would break then and there. He wrapped his hand around Billy’s arching erection and resumed a quicker, more Dominic rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Dom,” Billy shrieked as a sudden wave at Dom’s resumed pumping, shook through him like electricity. Scrambling for some purchase as he felt his legs buckle, Billy got no sympathy from tile or mortar. Instead he sought, Dom’s shoulders for support. Muffled his keening wails into the sopping wet cotton of Dom’s shoulder.

Dom knew it was only a matter of seconds before Billy succumbed and sought that end. It didn’t help that Billy was deterring him, thrusting his tongue into the whorl of Dom’s ear, nibbling upon the lobe. Overwhelmed by the thought that Billy might actually be sincere, actually not toying and teasing with him, Dom dared to whisper, “Billy…Love you.”

Near frantic, Billy found Dom’s lips, met them with his own. He pressed hard as he closed his arms over Dom’s neck trying, trying and then failing with a gasp to keep the inevitable away. With a start, his eyes squeezed tight and his body went rigid. He could maintain the kiss no longer as he broke away and shrieked, “Dom! Awwww, Fuck!”

“Billy?” Unaccustomed to hearing Billy’s ecstasy, Dom felt the hot, slickness of Billy’s seed erupt over his fingers. Billy spasmed in his arms, and he had to hold tight to keep them both somewhat vertical in the shower. He couldn’t remember if he had ever held someone so tightly and with his attention wholly absorbed by the beauty in his arms, Dom was sure he never would. Barring Billy in his tight embrace, Dom rubbed the Scott’s back through every tremor, every ragged breath until the shaking subsided.

Detaching his arms from Dom’s shoulders, Billy pulled away slowly. Opening the shower door and stepping outside, he looked at Dom. “That was nice… very nice. Thanks, Dom. I liked that.”

There was a wild almost intimidated look in Billy’s green eyes and the Scott was visibly shaken. It was something Dom had never seen and it looked like passion, want and fear combined. It was so poignant that it lashed against his very core. Yet with a blink, that look disappeared and the bully in the Scot reappeared “Wait, where?” It dawned on him that Billy was again making a fool out of him. Leaving him with an aching cock and thundering need, which was far worse than any cupboard. He pleaded, “Billy don’t…Please.”

Pity appeared in Billy’s gaze for only a moment before he noticed the broken camera his head and smiled, “That was a mean trick you were going to pull.”

Dom shrieked in disbelief, “And locking me in the fucking cupboard wasn’t?”

Billy snatched his towel off the rack and began to dry himself off. His back to Dom, Billy quipped, “You should know what kind of ice cream I like by now, Dom. I know what you like.”

“Really?” Dom spat, his face warm with doubt and his mind on revenge. It was just like the wicked bugger to get off and leave him aching. Made the fool again, Dom wondered why he allowed such poor treatment. Yet when Billy turned around to face him, with the towel tied and slung low around those delightful hips, Dom got a clue.

Smiling as he caught Dom’s stare, Billy crossed his arms in his mock seriousness. “Aye. Me…The possibility of me with my legs around your waist, my tongue in your mouth and arse around your cock, the possibility of my cock shagging you into my fucking duvet…Most of all you like it when I have the upper hand. I give you what you like all the time because I like you a lot. Notice Monaghan and I’ll give you something we’ll both love.” With a wink and a blown kiss, Billy turned and left.

Dom stood in the midst of the shower dumfounded. He couldn’t decide whether to run out and get the damn chocolate ice cream or to follow Billy back inside the bedroom. Billy did like Dom’s hands. He had in deed noticed that.  


The End


End file.
